Soil samples collected from an agricultural field can be tested for relative nutrient status. This analysis can be used to more effectively direct the application of fertilizer to the field. In some instances, samples are taken from different regions within an agricultural field, and the application of fertilizer is varied with respect to the regions based upon relative differences in nutrient status, and so forth.